Cover Story
Cover Story is an unfinished film noir by FS and Giovanni Colantonio. Despite the skit starting as a comedy, it quickly took a darker tone making it one of Wazoo's first 'serious' skits. The idea came about one night that the creators bought an issue of The National Enquirer. =Cast= *JoJo McMillan (Giovanni Colantonio) *Newspaper Editor (Alex Sakach) *Informant *Alien Leader (Pete Day) *Alien #1 (Jake Spillane) *Alien #2 (Jack Samels) *Alien #3 (Doug Linse) *Civilian (Matt Whalen) =Synopsis= The skit opens with journalist JoJo McMillan speaking into his tape recorder about a strange event. It then flashes back to him sitting in his office, when a beaten man stumbles in. He hands him a piece of paper and runs out. The paper, written in blood, suggests there will be an alien invasion. JoJo is skeptical, but he calls his editor to tell him he might have a story. The two agree to meet the next day in town. However, soon JoJo finds the informant dead in his office. He runs out of his office in fear. JoJo takes shelter in an alley that night, but wakes up late. He runs to meet his editor but just misses him. He is then chased by some of the aliens into a graveyard. A civilian gets in the way of the two, and is killed, causing JoJo to escape. He soon wakes up on a street in the morning and hitchhikes. A car picks him up, but soon locks the doors. Someone hidden in the back seat cloroforms JoJo, and he passes out. He wakes up in a rainy field with two aliens. One claims to be the leader and tells him that their plan is not occouring in 2006, but has been going on since 1906. JoJo pulls out a gun, shoots his henchman, and escapes. Unfinished Ending Though the skit was unfinished, many ending ideas were concieved for it. The original conception was that JoJo takes the story to his editor finally, who rejects it. He then takes it to the National Enquirer who prints it. The last shot was supposed to be a man reading the article in the paper and asking 'Who believes this crap?'. This ending was never finished and production halted for a long time. One day, FS and G decided on a new comedic ending. In this idea, JoJo finds out that the 'alien invasion' and date are not an actual plan, but a movie the aliens plan to rent on its release date. Neither were filmed, and the other scenes were edited by FS and left as is. =Problems= The skit featured a ridiculous amount of hardships and errors which contributed to the skit never being finished. For one, the date written on the aliens' arms kept changing through the skit. These 'tatoos' were prominent in many shots, so this was a big deal. Also, the scene featuring Pete was an awful experience for the cast. For one, it was shot in pouring rain, making the cast wet and miserable. G was also on edge because his camera was not being protected from the rain by an umbrella. Also, Pete Day refused to do the scene correctly. Instead of doing his part, he kept saying 'Your days are numbered!' Everyone was pissed off by this, causing an extremely sloppy scene. G's character screams in the scene, but this is not acting. It was G's real frusteration at the time projected in his acting.